


#00 Welcome

by Everemy



Series: Love Live x Reader [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everemy/pseuds/Everemy
Series: Love Live x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. #00 ~ Welcome

Hiya, it's Evelyn and this is my first time writing something like this and it's my second book that I'm working on at the moment. I had writer's block, so I decided to try and attempt to write something new and out of my comfort zone.

Most of these stories will be for any gender, instead of using he/she prefixes it will be they/them. If they're for a certain gender, it will be stated. If you're new to x reader books, here's a quick key for you.

Y/N = Your name  
L/N = Your last name  
E/C = Eye colour  
H/C = Hair colour  
H/L = Hair length

If you have any requests just suggest them here, I'm not comfortable doing lemons or anything along those lines so please, only request sfw stories.

Thank you for your time! ^.^ I hope you enjoy reading! Apologies in advance if the characters seem ooc.


	2. #01 ~ Nozomi x Best friend reader

Your pov

I stared out the window all class again. My classmates never understood how I could find the trees so interesting, but I wasn't looking out the window at all. I was staring at the reflection of a girl, not just any girl. I was staring at the reflection of my crush, Toujou Nozomi.

Toujou-san had it all. Luscious purple hair that reached down to her waist, always tied back in low twintails. The perfect body shape, with her large bust and large waist. But most of all, I loved her voice. Nozomi's voice was unique, she spoke in relaxed Kansai dialect, and it seemed to me that she put lots of thought and tender love into every word she uttered. 

"Y/N-cchi, Y/N-cchi" Nozomi said softly, shaking me lightly. "Sorry, sorry!" I replied while blushing lightly, standing up beside Nozomi and grabbing my bag, filling it with their school books and supplies.

"I think you deserve a washi washi attack for not paying attention in class" Nozomi giggled devilishly and smirked, making her attack stance and then jumping at me, grabbing my chest and giggling more. I squirmed and tried to get away. "T-T-Toujou-san!" I whined.

"I already told you to get rid of all that formality, we're friends after all" Nozomi smiled and let go of me. "I'm heading to the rooftop to practice, want to come watch?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. I just responded in a tiny nod, starting to walk beside Nozomi to the rooftop.

When the 9 girls started dancing, I couldn't help but stare at Nozomi. She looked even more elegant when she danced, the way her hips moved and how her chest moved with every step. I found myself falling into another daze, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

Before I knew it, practice was over and me and Nozomi were starting to walk home together. "Hey... Y/N-cchi, I need to tell you something..." Nozomi sighed as she stopped walking. "Y-you're the only one who doesn't know..." She added.

"Eh? What's wrong?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. The longer Nozomi stayed silent, the more worried I became. "Well you see..." Nozomi began talking, not locking eye contact. "My parents let me stay in Tokyo, because they were travelling around Japan but n-now they're moving to I-Italy and they're forcing me to go with them..." Nozomi mumbled, tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner... I'm leaving tomorrow morning.."

I gasped, my best friend, my crush was going to leave. I started sobbing quietly, "N-no... you can't..." I said, clearly in distress. "You can't!" I yelled, ripping off the friendship bracelet she gave me, throwing it on the ground and sprinting away.

"Y/N! Wait!" Nozomi shouted, trying to run after you but stopping because you were too fast. "Y/N..." She frowned, picking up your bracelet that you threw away.

~~~~~

I panted loudly as I reached the lake me and Nozomi used to play at when we were a little bit smaller. Thinking back, that wasn't actually too long ago, only 4 years yet it feels like a lifetime ago. Tears streamed down my face, I shouldn't have ran away like that...

A few minutes later, Nozomi arrived at the lake, she suspected you'd be there and she was correct. "Y/N-cchi, hear me out" She said, slowly approaching you. "I only found out last week and I didn't tell you because..." She frowned more than she already was, sitting next to you and staring you in the eyes. "I didn't tell you because I love you, I love you Y/N!!!"

What... What does she mean? She obviously must mean she loves me as a friend right? Nothing el- I thought but I was interrupted by Nozomi's lips interlocking with mine. I kissed back, relieved that our feelings were mutual but then I remembered, she's moving away. I quickly pulled away. "Nozomi... N-not now... We can't, you're moving to Italy..."

"Just.. one more goodbye kiss?" Nozomi asked, tears now streaming down her face. I nodded and moved closer to Nozomi, then kissing her passionately for a minute and pulling away. "I-I'll miss you..." I placed my face on Nozomi's shoulder and cried while she embraced me. "Shh... I know, it's gonna be okay" She said softly, rubbing my back. 

After cuddling and crying for a while, we both got up and walked away from eachother. I walked towards my house, and she walked towards her. That was the last I saw of Nozomi Tojo, the girl I love for many, many years.

~~~~~

A/N: Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed! There may be a part 2 of this one, you'll never know! :)


	3. #02 ~ Ruby Kurosawa x Male reader

Your POV

I sat down beneath the tree, eating lunch alone once again. It's always been like this, for as long as I can remember. I never really fit in anywhere, I was just that one weeb, an anime geek. Whenever I finish my lunch I always hide in the library to watch anime on my phone, or play a rhythm game. Over the weeks while I was in the library, I started to notice a girl. A quiet girl who always clung onto her best friend, as it seemed. The quiet girl had medium length, ruby red hair, always half tied in high twintails, the other half down. She had turquoise eyes that glistened whenever she read one of those idol magazines, I guess she has a burning passion like me too.

Everyday when I'd go into the library, I'd see her. Somedays, she would hide behind her friend, others she would hide behind the desk. Even though she hid away, I always knew she was there, I could see her little head peeping up to look if anyone is still there. Which of course, I still was. I had nowhere else to be anyways.

As more and more time passed by, she started to be less on edge whenever I came in. I'm pretty sure she was used to it just being her and her friend, but she slowly adjusted to me. The girl was still scared though, she would never talk to me or let me talk to her. One day when I walked in I smiled and said, 'Hello' but she just squealed, jumping behind a desk and hiding there for the rest of lunch.

I had my routine set. Finish class, quickly eat my lunch and then go to the library, to play on my phone. I think I started going to the library for a different reason though, I wanted to see that girl. Of course, I'd never admit to it but during classes I always tried to think of ways to befriend her. Since she was my underclassman, this was already difficult, not even taking her shy characteristics into consideration. I managed to plan many scenarios, but in the end none of them seemed right. I could ask her friend how but that would be weird, I could just stand right in front of her and try to bribe her into talking to me using an idol magazine, but that would also be weird. Every idea just seemed... weird. 

I laid my head onto my desk in defeat, but just then the lunch bell rang out, leaving my ears sore from the sudden loud noise. I grabbed my bento and sat at the tree again, quickly eating and then rushing into the library. I waved at the 2 girls as I entered and then I sat down, I took out my phone to watch some anime, but I just couldn't focus. My thoughts and eyes just kept wandering over to that girl, the unnamed girl. 

When she noticed all my glances she squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it, then she turned bright red and squealed loudly, hiding behind her idol magazine. Right before the girl squealed, her friend covered her ears, "Zura" She muttered.

"H-hey, sorry!" I apologised, bowing down to her. "What's your name?" I decided to ask, feeling that now is my chance. She stayed behind her magazine but slowly peeked her head out the side of the bookshelf, looking me over, as if she was trying to decide wether she should tell me or not.

"R-Ruby... Ruby Kurosawa" She said quietly while I held in a laugh. Huh, her name's Ruby and she has Ruby coloured hair. "Y/N L/N, it's nice to meet you" I smiled over at her. She just nodded to herself, as if noting my name in her head. "Y/N-senpai, okay"

"Senpai? There's no need for that! Just call me Y/N!" I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders a bit. "A-alright!" She smiled, trying to look confident even though I could tell that she was super nervous underneath it all, just like I was.

Our days continued and slowly, I befriended her best friend too, her name turned out to be Hanamaru Kunikida. I learned so much about them in the short span of a few weeks. Hanamaru's birthday was March 4th, and Ruby's was September 21st. Ruby's favourite food was french fries, sweet potatoes and lollipops and Hanamaru's was mikans. We all had completely different, weird interests but that's what bonded us together. Hanamaru liked reading, Ruby liked idols and I liked anime.

But, like all good things do, they started to fade away. A girl, Chika Takami decided to form an idol club to stop the school from shutting down. She recruited 2 of her classmates, a first year and my 2 friends, Hanamaru and a Ruby. Now, they were busy spending time with the other first year, Yoshiko or with the whole group. Away from me, leaving me alone again.

So, as I felt like I wasn't wanted, I stopped going to the library. When class ended for lunch I just headed to the bathroom and ate my lunch there. I wondered if they'd notice that I was gone but probably not, they had Yoshiko now, that's all that they need.

It was lonely, quite lonely. I didn't even feel like playing rhythm games, or watching anime. I just sat there, staring at the wall everyday. I finally got a glimpse of what having friends was like, but then it just disappeared and I was left with myself again. Just me and my anime.

One day, wether it had been chance or fate, someone bumped into me on the hallway. "Sorry, I'll help you pick your books up!" I offered, kneeling down and noticing that it was Ruby. I started stacking the books and I placed them back in her arms. "Y/N... Why don't you come a-anymore?" Ruby sighed, looking down at her feet.

"You don't need me anymore, you have all your other friends" I shrugged and smiled. I heard Ruby gasp a little, "No one can replace you!!" She exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows in worry. "Y/N...." Ruby sighed, staring into my eyes. "Just come back?"

"Alright, but I'm just going to do what I always do, go on my phone. Is that alright?" I asked, just to make sure. Ruby replied in a nod, grabbing the side of my arm lightly and dragging me back to the library with her.

When we arrived, Hanamaru's eyes lit up. "Y/N! You're back!" She smiled, waving over. "Mhm" I replied, moving over to my usual seat and starting to mess around on my phone. But this time instead of me taking glances over at her, she kept taking glances at me, causing me to blush lightly. I never realised how embarrassing it was to have someone looking at me, until she started looking at me. For the next few days, that's what it was like. Ruby staring at me from behind her idol magazines, hiding behind the library shelf whenever I caught her glance. 

One day at the end of lunch, Ruby shyly walked over. "Hey Ruby" I said happily, "What's up?" I added, tilting my head slightly. She stayed quiet for a couple moments but then spoke up, "Y/N... Can you come with me t-to see Saint Snow's performance in Love Live? It's in H-Hakodate.." Ruby explained, tilting her head and made a cute face, as if she was trying to plead me to go with her. "N-no one else can make it and big sis says I'm not allowed go alone..." She sighed, looking down at her feet. 

Of course, I had to agree. "Of course Ruby, when is it?" I asked, nodding my head in agreement. The second I agreed, I saw her eyes light up in joy, "Really?!? It's on Saturday, 4pm!" Ruby exclaimed happily, beaming with joy. I laughed a bit at how excited she was, "Wow, you're super excited, only 3 days to go" 

"Hey Hanamaru! Guess what!" Ruby cheered, practically running over to her best friend. "He said yes! Y/N is bringing me to Hakodate!" She rejoiced, I knew she loved idols, but I never expected it to be this extreme. But either way, it was adorable. Really , really adorable.

The next day when I went into school, Ruby still seemed super excited, she was glowing with happiness. "You're pretty chipper today, aren't you?" I laughed a bit as I entered the library for lunch again. "Of course I am! I get to see Love Live! I get to see Saint snow perform!" Ruby nodded in excitement. I laughed more, smiling over at her. "You really like idols, don't you?" I asked. "Of course! They're amazing!" She answered quickly, still super hyper. 

On Friday when I went into school, she was even more ecstatic. "One day to go, huh?" I smiled, walking over to my seat. "Mhm! Can we meet at the train station at 1pm? We have to be early! And apparently it's cold so bring heavy clothes!" Ruby explained, trying to give me as much information as she could in one quick sentence. "Alright, I will. I can buy us some food later in the day too?" I offered. "Yes please!" She nodded. When the bell rang, she made sure to remind me when we're meeting, and then we both walked to our own classes for the rest of the afternoon.

The next day I woke up at 11 and got dressed into a heavy sweater, jacket and a pair of jeans. I fixed my hair and had breakfast, eating it quickly and then hopping on my bike so I could arrive at the train station by 1. I arrived at 12:50, perfect. I then locked my bike onto one of the bike holders and entered.

10 minutes later, Ruby arrived with an adorable, long, pink jacket on her. "I can't believe this is happening!" She exclaimed as we walked over to the train, hopping on. "This has been my dream ever since I heard of idols!" Ruby added. I've never seen Ruby this happy and excited but these last few days have been eye opening. We sat beside each other on the train and Ruby took out her earphones, giving me one bud and putting the other in her own ear. I wondered what she was doing until she put on some music, Saint Snow's actually. 

The whole train ride, we listened to their songs. I wasn't too phased, it was okay music but that wasn't what was taking my attention. Ruby was. Her eyes were closed while she hopped her head to the beats, quietly humming along when her favourite songs, or the chorus came on. It was an adorable sight to see and I wish that I recorded it, so I could treasure the moment forever. 

After what seemed like only minutes, the train came to a stop at Hakodate station. I poked Ruby a little and took out my earbud, handing it to her and standing up. "I can't believe it, we're really here!" Ruby practically jumped out of the train, spinning around in circles while snow fell all around her. It really did feel like one of those scenes in some animes.

We decided to go eat before the show so we wouldn't be hungry later. I let Ruby decide and she chose a little cafe, she probably needed to get her sugar tooth sorted out. We walked in and it was beautiful, it smelt so delicious and was super clean and organised too. We decided to sit across from each other in a small, 2 seater. I ordered a small brownie and a cup of coffee, while Ruby ordered a hot chocolate with cream, sprinkles and chocolate sauce, a cookie and a rainbow cupcake. I laughed at how sweet everything she got was, sweet just like her personality. I thought, smiling to myself.

Ruby ate the food really fast, and we both went to the arena where Love Live would be held later that day. It was already 3pm, so only 30 minutes before the doors opened. We sat in front of the entrance. It was freezing, especially sitting on the ground. I noticed Ruby starting to shiver and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to cuddle her back to warmth. She blushed lightly and took out her phone, starting to play Saint Snow's most recent PV, watching in awe.

Before we knew it, the doors were open and we got a seat in the front row. It was freezing outside, but so warm the second we walked in. We took off our coats and backpacks and placed them at our feet. Ruby just kept getting more and more ecstatic as the seconds passed, she stared up at the huge stage, her eyes twinkling in delight. "I hope one day I can perform on a stage like that!" She exclaimed. "I think you will be able soon, someday. After all, you are a part of our school idol club, aren't you?" 

"Yeah! Me and Hanamaru are in Aqours!" Ruby nodded excitedly, I could really tell how much she loved being an idol just by that twinkle in her eyes, it always showed up when she talked about idols or Aqours. It was super adorable, to be honest. I loved anime, but I could never be as passionate as she was about it, she was just so, so passionate. The second the lights came on she squealed in delight and her eyes lit up even more than they already were. The first act came on stage and she stared up at the stage, looking in awe. She was so, so focussed, watching their every move carefully. 

Then Saint Snow came on, "Y/N!!! Did you see that? Leah winked at me!" Ruby yelled excitedly, nudging my side. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel... jealous? No, no that can't be? Why am I jealous of my best friend? It's not like.. no! I was tense for the rest of the show, trying to figure out why I felt the way I did. In the end, I shrugged it off. I'll deal with this stuff another time, today is for Ruby. 

The show ended at around 6:30 and our train was at 7 so, me and Ruby started to walk back to the train station. "Y/N... i have something to tell you.." She whispered, standing in the spot underneath a tree, snow falling around us. "Hm? What is it?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion and curiosity, what could she have to tell me? 

"Y/N... I kind of like you as m-more than friends..." Ruby sighed, furrowing her eyebrows, I could tell she was super worried. I gasped slightly, grabbing her hands excitedly. "I do too! I do too! I mean... uh..." I blushed lightly from embarrassment and she giggled, "You're funny Y/N!" She smiled brightly at me, beaming with energy, "Y-yeah, yeah... Can we head back to the train station and just t-talk...?" I asked, pulling one hand away. Ruby just nodded and we both walked to the train station hand in hand, discussing what we'll do now. We decided we'd give dating a shot, neither of us ever dated anyone, but that's what 2 people who like each other are supposed to do, right?

~~~~~

It's been around a week since me and Ruby started dating, we haven't been on dates with each other and really, it's just the same as usual. So when I went to the library today, I decided to ask Ruby if she'd like to go on a date with me. I walked over to where the idol magazines were and poked Ruby lightly. "Hm? Y/N, what is it?" She asked, moving away from the idol magazines. "Would you like to go to the amusement park with me after school today?"

Ruby looked up at me excitedly, "Yeah! I just have to ask big sis, okay? I can go ask now if you want!" She nodded, standing up. I laughed in response, "Alright, let me know if you can alright? It'll be our first date" I whispered the last part, blushing lightly. Ruby blushed back and quickly ran off to go ask her sister if she could go. 

A few minutes later, Ruby ran back into the room. "She said yes! She said yes!" She exclaimed happily, bouncing with energy. "Huh? About what, zura?" Hanamaru asked, confused because she didn't hear our earlier conversation. "To go to the amusement park with Y/N!" Ruby smiled and Hanamaru just responded in a smile and a small nod.

I waited for Ruby after class and we started walking, I tried to take her hand but she pushed me away. "Y/N, people might see" She blushed and I just nodded in response, also blushing lightly. We soon arrived at the amusement park, holding hands because barely anyone from school would be there. "Do you want a snack? Popcorn, candy floss?" I asked, trying to be polite and take care of her. "Can I have some pink candy floss?" Ruby asked excitedly. "Of course" I nodded, walking over and ordering a candy floss for her.

I handed the candy floss to Ruby and she started eating it happily. "Thank you Y/N!" She smiled energetically, clinging onto my arm. "When you're done would you like to go on a ride? Maybe the carousel?" I asked and Ruby just replied with an excited nod, eating her candy floss quickly. When she finished, we both went on the carousel. Luckily, there was no queue so we got on pretty quickly. It was nice and slow, a bit romantic. Ruby seemed to like it too, because she had a soft, content smile on her face the whole time. It was cute if I were to be honest.

Next, we went on a rollercoaster, Ruby seemed a bit scared but I just shrugged it off. Most people get scared before rollercoasters, right? But when we got on she was shaking tons an clinging to me. By the time it finished she was practically crying and I felt super, super guilty. I wrapped my arms around her and kept saying "I'm so sorry" and many apologies until she calmed down. I handed her a lollipop from my bag, I always keep a stash handy for her, and started to walk her home. 

When we arrived at her house I planted a kiss on her forehead, "Bye Ruby, l-love you.." I mumbled shyly, blushing a bit. Ruby pouted a bit and pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. Our first kiss... I kissed her back, enjoying the taste of her cherry lipbalm, a fire building in my core. "B-bye Y/N" She whispered when she pulled away, blushing bright red and walking into her house. "B-bye..." I said under my breath, walking back to my house. That was the best kiss.. ever. My first kiss ever with the love of my life, Ruby Kurosawa.

~~~~~

A/N: This was a bit difficult to write aha, my main motivation was my discord status. (I updated it every time I reached another 1000 words). My friends kept cheering me on and I got it finished in only 3 days. I'm pretty proud of it, so let me know what you think! I hope you all have a great morning, day, afternoon or night! ✨


End file.
